Heal my fragile heart
by Sakura-Fairy-Tail
Summary: Gaara is a well known street fighter. He is known for being violent and angry, but that changes when he meets Sakura a fragile looking ballet dancer whom he falls in love with.


**SFT-My new story forgive me for my spelling mistakes**

**Gaara-she does not own Naruto as much as she wishes **

**SFT-you don't have to rub it in**

**CH.1:Meeting in the snow**

* * *

Gaara no Sabaku was board, he was leaning ageist a brick wall of some building and smoking away on his cigarette. When looking at him many females would consider the twenty year old attractive, with his red hair, which his pale skin bought out, teal black rimmed eyes and the love tattoo on the corner of his forehead added more to how handsome he looked. But his personality was anything but, he was cold and violent. He was also street fighter he was undefeatable which earned him title Shukaku, he didn't do it for the money considering he was from a wealthy family money was no object, no he did it for the trill…yes he loved noting but the feeling of taking down his enemy with his bare hands and him being the reason they bleed.

With one last drag from his cigarette Gaara throw it on the fall and stamped it out, he cut through the streets of Suna the winter snow coming down on him; he let arguativ sigh before huddling his face closer to the collar of his black winter coat. Gaara kept his eyes to the ground not boarding to look up so he didn't see the small female walking opposite him until he crashed into her, making the small girl crash to the floor and let out a pain filled yelp. Gaara looked down to yell at the girl to watch were she was walking but stopped.

The girl he knocked into was unlike nothing he had ever seen, she had her long pink hair in a ponytail, her pale skin stood out ageist her red winter coat, she had on a pair of knee length black buckle boots and a pair of black leggings, even with her small build the girl looked to be the same age as him, but what really got Gaara was her forest green eyes that stared at him in shock and pain. That is when Gaara realised that he had walked into her, so he weighed his options one he could leave or, he could fallow the fluttering in his chest that was telling him to help her up and, find out who she is?.

Gaara offered his hand down to the small girl she looked unsure too take his hand or not after all he did walk into her. But slowly her small hand grabbed his big hand "my apologies" he pulled her up, he saw her flinch when he did this Gaara raised a eyebrow at this 'I didn't pull her up that hard… did I?' he thought in wonder.

The pink haired girl just stood there unsure what to do her head bowed to the ground "ah…th-thank you" her head was still bowed but she slowly lifted it to look at him but was avoiding his eyes.

Gaara just shook his head "they is no need for that, I am the one to walk into you" Gaara stopped before talking again "may I know your name?" even if Gaara was a total asshole at times, he was still raised with manners and polite behaviour.

The girl looked shy now "m-my na-name?" Gaara only nodded his head 'why does he want to know my name?' she thought, she looked at his face 'he is very handsome' her green eyes winded at that thought and a blush covered her entire face, she decided to speak before he thought she was nuts "i-i-it's" 'oh well there goes the fact of him thinking I am nuts' she took a deep breath to clam herself "my name is Sakura Haruno, and yours" .

Gaara gave her a small smile; he never smiled in his life not since he was six, but for some reason all he wanted to do for her is smile. "My name is Sabaku no Gaara", Gaara noticed a pair of black ballerina slippers on the floor he picked them up and handed them to the young girl who took them gratefully "do you dance?" he asked pointed to the shoes she held in her hands.

Sakura looked away a bit a small blush dusted her face "yes". Gaara was about to say something else until a sound of a phone went off, Gaara was a bit confused thinking it was his phone until he saw Sakura pull something from her pocket "hello oh no, I will be there in five minutes, yeah see you too" she ended the call. Sakura looked at Gaara "ah i-it was nice meeting you Gaara but that was my work I must be going" she walked past Gaara but then looked back at him "see you around Gaara" and then she left.

Gaara didn't look away until she turned the corner he looked back the way he was going with a small smirk on his face 'she smells like cherry blossoms'. He made to walk but his foot stood in something looking down he saw a black book, picking the book up he realized it was made of lather and the word dairy was written in gold across the top of the book, Gaara looked back to where Sakura had disappeared and then back to the book 'this must be hers, I give it back when I see her again' he put the small book in his pocket before continuing to walk home.

Gaara walked through the door of his mansion home, he saw his brother Kankuro and sister Temari sitting in the living room watching tv, he didn't pay them any mind, he cut through the living room to get to the kitchen, he enter and went straight to the fringe pulling a can of pepsi (me love pepsi) he turned just in time for Temari to walk in and lean ageist the door frame.

"So where have you been?" Temari asked waiting to see what her little brother was going to say this time.

Gaara turned and gave her a blank look "out somewhere" his simple repay was he made to leave but Temari stood in his way, Gaara felt annoyance at the action "what now Temari?" he growled out.

Temari let out sigh of defeat and stood to the side to let her brother pass, when he was three feet away she spoke "Gaara you need to stop what you're doing" she turned to him to see his back was stiff, she placed a hand on his shoulder "Gaara we don't want to lose you…" she felt his shoulders shake before he shook her hand off.

Without turning to look at her Gaara harsh voice came out "you didn't care for me back then so why should I believe what you say now" he stopped and looked over his shoulder his teal eyes wore full of anger "as I said before Temari stay the hell out of my way" and with that he left his upset sister in the kitchen door way. Making his way to his room Gaara thoughts wore running wild 'she has a lot of nerve getting in involved in my life now, when I needed them the most they wore not there, now she thinks I will forget about that and just accepted them' he walked into his room slamming the door behind him placing his can of the dresser draw next to him, he then pulled off his coat 'well she is dame wrong' he throw his coat at the wall he heard a thump when it hit the wall. That is when he remembered Sakura diary was still in his pocket.

Gaara picked up his coat and dug into his pocket grabbing the small book he wanted he dropped his coat to the floor, and made his way to his bed, laying across the bed he stared at the diary in his hands "should I open it, I mean she won't know…but it is her privet thoughts" Gaara let the diary drop on the bed, he fell back into his pillow he cast a side glance at the book that sat a upon his silk black sheets innocently "but I do want to know more about her" he mumbled, he grabbed the book before he could talk himself out of it, "I will read the first two pages and leave it" he told himself opening the book he read the first page.

Dera Diary

I hate the fact that I weak, why…why most I be born with this illness and not only that every day I hear my father blame me for my mother's death. I was only six what could I have done to stop that man from killing her, when I said this to him his only replied was to hit me and then he said if I wasn't born with such a weak body I could have protected his beloved. After he was done hitting me some more he left the house to go to the bar or whatever he does, I dragged myself up the stairs to my room, now I lay in this bed with my broken body writing in the diary I bought yesterday. I wonder if he will ever change but I am not going to stick around to find out in two weeks I plan to leave this place and to never come back.

Gaara face was covered in anger now, her father beat her because she could not protected her mother, he knew how it most of felt to be blamed for something you have no control in, a flash of his angry father and a vengeful uncle went through his mind, he shook it out of his head and decided not to dwell on it. But what also got him was when she said she was born with an illness 'what illness?' Gaara thought it would be a good idea to read and see if he finds his answers in the next page.

Dear Diary

I had moved into a city called Suna that is three hours away from Konoha. I had to get away from there this was the only place I could think of and they have a great ballet school here. I had to tell the teacher of the school that I can't be in crowded places and grabbed too roughly this was because of my illness. I love this place it so beautiful when the sunrise happens, not only that the people are so nice and I love my tiny apartment, I knew that I needed money for food and rent, so I had to get a job, which a lady called Tsunade gave me one, it was at her small café it wasn't far from the school which was great I start at four and finish at nine. This place has become my second home maybe I will make some friends here too.

Gaara closed the book and rubbed his eyes he sat up from his bed and placed the book and on the nightstand, making his way to the bay window he looked to see the snow coming down heavily "so I know some things about her she has a life almost like me, her father is a asshole, she goes to a ballet school and works at a café not far from the school and has a illness" Gaara thought about if he had ever past a café when he ran into Sakura, that is when he remembered it was the building he was leaning ageist, he looked to the heavily snow and a worried look covered his face he then looked to the digital clock on his night stand to see it was twenty five minutes to nine "maybe I should go and help her get home this weather is getting bad" Gaara would never help anyone but they was something about her made him want to protect her, maybe it was the fact that her past was like his or the fact that she was so fragile looking. Either way Gaara made up his mind up, he grabbed his coat and car keys as well as the diary and exited his room.

* * *

**SFT-Sakura illness will be mentioned in the next ****chapter**

**Gaara-so review to find out what it is**


End file.
